Impulsos y peleas
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Lo de ellos ocurrió entre peleas; antes, durante, después; internas y externas. Siempre entre impulsos y "nos vemos" [Para Mercurio17].
**_Nota:_** _Este es un obsequio de cumpleaños para Claudia ( **Mercurio17** ). Espero que hayas tenido un bonito cumpleaños, cielo._

* * *

 **Todo comenzó luego de muchas peleas…**

Logan hizo todo lo que pudo para alejar a Pietro. Él era un niño, después de todo y solo quería fastidiar.

Wolverine era el maestro, el velocista un alumno. No parecía caber lugar a una discusión sobre ese punto. No importaba que Pietro tuviera 18 años, a pesar de que se empeñara en usarlo de argumento.

—¡Soy legal! —lo mismo, cada vez, mientras mordía las uñas que ya eran cortas hasta ese punto desagradable, donde la piel se abre y sangra, dejando marcas de aspecto doloroso.

El inmortal se convencía a sí mismo de que esto era solo un juego. Que al chico se le pasaría el interés y correría a su próxima entretención.

—¿Por qué crees que eso es lo único que importa? —preguntó con fastidio, casi sin pensarlo. Luego encendió un cigarrillo; el chico era tan tenso y nervioso que solo lo hacía desear un cigarrillo que lo calmara; mientras veía una expresión casi dolida en el pálido rostro.

—Quieres decir… —dudó, metió las manos a los bolsillos, miró hacia un costado, mordió el labio inferior y la expresión incómoda parecía solo una máscara que ocultaba la búsqueda interna de las cientos de palabras que se cruzaban en su mente a velocidad de la luz—. ¿No te agrado? ¿Para nada?

Logan no pudo evitarlo, pensó en lo joven que Pietro era, en que no estaba tan seguro en sus movimientos como aparentaba. En cómo corría a pesar de no haber aprendido a caminar, del todo. En que estaba allí, sin sostenerle la mirada, como si tuviera miedo al rechazo.

El mayor exhaló el humo, lo había mantenido en los pulmones un poco más de lo habitual, pensando en la respuesta y al parecer fue demasiado tiempo para QuickSilver (siempre era así) porque ya estaba balanceando su peso desde la punta de los pies a los talones.

—Me agradas —dijo, y en una fracción de segundo, el velocista cambió la expresión, mirándolo casi con sorpresa, deteniendo el incesante movimiento, pero pareciendo listo para correr en cualquier momento—. Pero eso no quiere decir que tú sientas algo en serio, por mí. —Pietro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Solo soy tu entretención de momento, en cuanto me tengas, buscarás algo más qué hacer.

—No —negó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, pareciendo una nube plateada, por un corto momento—. Déjame demostrarte que te equivocas —pidió pareciendo querer brincar como un niño que estaba a punto de obtener un juguete nuevo.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó incrédulo, elevando solo una ceja.

Y luego, un impulso. Tenía unos brazos enroscados alrededor del cuello, un cuerpo contra el suyo y un par de ojos negros mirándolo muy cerca. El corazón de Pietro latía tan a prisa que mataría a otra persona; con un pecho reventado e inundado de sangre.

Y lo besó.

Fue rápido, Logan no pudo evitarlo, pero así como no lo rechazaría, tampoco lo dejaría llegar lejos. El rose de los labios fue sutil y de apenas un segundo de duración. El mayor separó sus labios, y apoyó su frente en la del más joven, dando lugar a que sus respiraciones se acompasaran.

Pietro se relajó en los brazos de Logan. Algo que el mayor nunca creyó posible: que Pietro se relajara.

* * *

 **Las reglas no eran un problema…**

—No puedes entrar a mi cuarto… mucho menos de noche —decía Logan, dejándose caer en la cama, casi rendido. El día había sido largo y Pietro podía ser muy paciente en las discusiones (lo había aprendido luego de algunos meses), después de todo, se la pasaba esperando por los demás.

—Estoy en tu cuarto de noche. Eso debe ser suficiente para demostrarte que lo que dices es incorrecto —dijo rápido, fluido, mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. Había tomado el hábito de dormir en la alcoba de Wolverine, cada vez que podía.

—Charles tendrá una plática muy incómoda sobre esto conmigo.

—Puedes lidiar con eso. Él te ama.

Logan resopló. Luego acarició el cabello de Pietro, en un movimiento inconsciente. Ese chico podría matarlo. Así, inmortal y todo, él podría matarlo.

* * *

 **Aunque tuvieron que crear algunas nuevas para seguir…**

Logan se iba de viaje. No que fuera algo extraño, él solía hacer viajes sin fundamento obvio, sin decir _adiós_ ni _hasta luego_. Un día desaparecía y regresaba algunas semanas después, como si solo hubiera ido de compras por cigarrillos.

Si amabas a Logan, como muchos de las personas en la mansión, te acostumbrabas a ello y le dabas un pequeño abrazo de bienvenida, sin mucho más que ello. Porque nadie decía en voz alta que extrañaba a Logan, aunque lo hacían un poco. Después de todo, él necesitaba su espacio y todos estaban dispuestos a dárselo.

Así que las cosas marchaban de esa manera, sin estorbarse y haciendo la convivencia llevadera… hasta que llegó Pietro. Porque él era rápido, él era impaciente y él no podría solo vivir semanas extrañando a alguien. Él no sabía cómo esperar, para él, algunas semanas, era un tiempo inmensurable y casi doloroso.

No había Logan, no había gruñido ni fastidio en la voz grave. No estaba el tipo que le pedía que dejara de romper reglas, porque se metía en problemas y él no necesitaba problemas.

—Ya tuve demasiados —decía y luego Pietro se reía burlón.

Pero cuando no había Logan, se sentía solo, era un vacío que no sabía con qué llenar y era molesto. Porque no era la distancia; él escupía en la distancia, porque su don le permitía llegar a cualquier lado en unos minutos; el problema era Wolverine y su reticencia a los teléfonos, era que salía sin un rumbo fijo y eso volvía loco al velocista.

—No te vayas —pidió sonriente y juguetón, antes del nuevo viaje del inmortal. _Solo fastidiaba_ , Logan lo creyó así.

—Volveré en unas semanas —le advirtió, haciendo caso omiso, caminando a la camioneta con un morral colgando del hombro.

—¡Vamos, solo quédate! —le decía Pietro, sin perder el buen ánimo, corriendo alrededor. Primero a su lado, luego al otro, luego en frente caminando de espaldas, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo—. Nos divertiremos aquí ¿Qué puede haber de divertido en un viaje en carretera, solo?

—No se trata solo de que sea divertido. —Abrió la puerta del conductor y se metió—. Es sobre relajarse y pensar. Cuando crezcas lo comprenderás. —Cerró la puerta, y cuando miró al costado, QuickSilver estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante, ya no sonreía y el ceño fruncido lo hacía ver enfurruñado.

—No quiero que te vayas —escupió a prisa, pero no tanto como para no ser comprendido—. Quédate, solo esta vez.

Logan quiso gruñirle, pero en cambio, solo levantó una ceja, demostrando su fastidio.

—No es una opción quedarme —respondió—. Volveré en unas semanas, siempre lo hago. Es mi cosa.

—Entonces llévame —le pidió impaciente. Los nervios picando en su piel y algo suplicante que iba a sacar de quicio al mayor, si continuaba.

—No —respondió firme—. Tienes clases. Yo me voy. Abajo —ordenó y encendió el motor, dando por sentado que el velocista obedecería. No quería esta discusión. Era extraña.

Una ráfaga y casi creyó que había ganado, pero al voltear, Pietro estaba ahí, ahora con sus _googles_ y un morral entre sus brazos, aprisionado con fuerza entre los brazos, sobre su pecho, ocultando el rostro lo más que podía en él.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, chico?! —espetó saliéndose de sus casillas. Lo había llamado _chico_ y ambos sabían que solo lo hacía cuando QuickSilver se ganaba el mote, por su actitud.

—¡Te extraño! —gritó en respuesta con congoja, aún abrazando el morral como buscando protección, pero girándose a verlo—. Cuando te vas, te extraño y solo no sé qué hacer. Porque el tiempo pasa lento —su voz era casi un lloriqueo tiñendo las palabras que fluían a prisa—. Y soy rápido, pero eso no importa, porque no puedes irte a un lugar con teléfono al que pueda llamarte y preguntarte en dónde estás para buscarte. Entonces yo te extraño y duele —le dijo de un solo tirón. Cuando pareció terminar, guardó silencio, esperando por una respuesta que tardaría demasiado en llegar para su gusto; porque las personas tardaban una eternidad en responder (ante sus ojos), cuando estaban sorprendidos.

Se volvió una ráfaga, cuando se deslizó en el regazo de Logan, invadiendo el espacio, besando sus labios, obligándolo a no irse, lo mejor que podía.

Y Logan lo besó de vuelta, apretándolo lo más cerca que podía, manteniéndolo quieto, evitando que corriera, haciéndolo relajarse, porque era el éxtasis más grande que conseguía, era el único que podía relajar a Pietro.

—Hotel —jadeó a un escaso centímetro de los labios ajenos, cuando se separó para respirar—. Puedo ir a un hotel de vez en cuando —negoció.

—No te vayas —suplicó el otro, en algo parecido a un sollozo. No quería, de verdad no quería, de verdad era doloroso.

Logan lo besó, duro, apretado, enredando los dedos en el cabello plata.

—Volveré pronto —le aseguró en la nueva pausa para respirar. No se alejaban lo suficiente, los alientos se chocaban y las respiraciones eran irregulares.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé…

—¿Cuándo? —lo apremió enredando los dedos con fiereza en la tela de la camiseta sobre sus hombros.

—Tres semanas.

—No. —Lo volvió a besar. Un asalto rápido, invadiendo la boca ajena en un movimiento que cada vez era menos torpe y más sensual. La experiencia lo estaba puliendo.

—¿Qué tal dos? —propuso Logan, jadeos errantes adornaban la conversación.

—Una —repuso.

—¿Qué haré en una semana? —cuestionó.

—Pensar. Eso es lo que dices que haces. No necesitas ir tan lejos a pensar.

—Maldición… Está bien.

Se volvieron a besar.

—¿Te irás? —Pietro casi gimió en la pregunta.

—Mañana —replicó—. Necesito una cama ahora… —Pietro sonrió malicioso.

Sé fue al día siguiente, dispuesto a llamar a Pietro, en unos días y con un _nos vemos luego_ que hizo sonreír al velocista por el resto de la semana. Porque Logan volvería.

* * *

 **Algunas peleas se ganaron sin darse cuenta…**

Un día; una noche, en realidad; Logan comprendió algo que no había notado antes: sus pesadillas habían cesado.

Años, muchos años, décadas de pesadillas y se habían detenido.

A él le hubiera gustado decir que fue de repente, que no sabía lo que sucedía y que no tenía una explicación. Pero sabía que decir cualquiera de esas cosas, sería mentir. _Él sabía lo que ocurría._

—Saldré esta noche —dijo Pietro. Solo era un comentario—. Pero no te preocupes, viejo. Regresaré cerca de las 11 p.m. Sé que eres mayor y necesitas dormir.

Logan resopló. Fue un hábito. Ni Pietro creía lo que decía, ni Logan se lo tomaba en serio. Pero de cualquier forma, algo en sus palabras le molestaba.

—No te necesito para dormir ¿qué eres, mi oso de felpa? —espetó, encendiendo un cigarro.

Una ráfaga, y Pietro estaba sentado en su regazo, acurrucándose en su pecho. Un asalto inesperado. Todo en Pietro eran asaltos inesperados.

—Tú eres mi oso de felpa —murmuró burlón—. Eres mi gato de felpa. —Rió bajito.

Ninguno dijo más nada al respecto.

Y Logan no durmió hasta que Pietro llegó para acostarse junto a él en la cama, enroscándose en su costado.

No era un oso de felpa. Pero era quien espantaba sus pesadillas. Ambos lo sabían, conocían la explicación. Ambos se guardaban ese hecho.

* * *

 **Pero luego de la pelea más grande… luego del apocalipsis…**

Logan nunca creyó que Pietro correría lejos de él. Él siempre corría cerca, alrededor, hacia él, nunca en contra, nunca lejos. Pietro era la mosca que vuela en torno a tu comida, sabes que está ahí y no la aplastas, solo porque es verano y si lo haces aparecerá otra, así que la dejas.

Con el velocista fue así. Al principio al menos. El mayor se cansó de espantarlo, por lo que solo lo dejó estar, fanfarroneando, rompiendo reglas, llamando su atención, hasta que le robó un beso, rápido y torpe; luego todo se fue de las manos. Porque luego Pietro aparecía en su cama, comía con él, se sentaba en su regazo cuando estaban a solas, y se demostraban el afecto con toda la torpeza con la que Logan luchaba internamente. Hasta que se convirtió en su amuleto contra las pesadillas. Era como esas cosas indias que se supone que las atrapaba*. Él lo necesitaba ahí, con la sonrisa arrogante, tirando de la comisura de sus labios, sin enseñar los dientes. Lo necesitaba impaciente, rebotando la pierna en el suelo o tamborileando sus dedos nerviosamente en las mesas. Llenando silencios. _Lo necesitaba_.

Pero de repente, en uno de sus asaltos, se va a ir. Terminó la pelea, él necesitaba correr. Se había atado demasiado al mismo lugar, quería correr lejos de todo. Más cerca de una batalla real, más lejos de Logan y más cercano a la Hermandad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el café y el negro. No estaban diciendo _adiós_. No con palabras, pero el dolor en el pecho era el mismo, tan molesto y aún peor que cualquier otra ocasión, porque no era un _hasta luego_ , o era Logan dejando la mansión para regresar en algunas semanas, era QuickSilver corriendo, sin una buena dirección, hiperactivo y sin un maldito plan.

—No puedes —dijo Logan. Y no importaba lo roto o suplicante que se estuviera oyendo. Las palabras cayeron de sus labios sin permiso.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Es suficiente prueba de que sí puedo —dijo en medio de la vuelta que daría sobre su eje para comenzar a correr en la dirección opuesta. Una sonrisa oscura, tan apagada y gris. "No plata" —pensó Logan—. En algunos días no me extrañarán. No me necesitan allí. Me necesitan allá. —Señaló algún punto lejos, refiriéndose a la revolución mutante, a batallas que Logan no creía que le pertenecieran.

—¡Yo te necesito! —elevó la voz. Sus músculos tensos, listos para pelear. Se preguntó qué tan decidido estaba a tomarlo y obligarlo a regresar con él, por la fuerza. Se preguntó si tenía alguna oportunidad contra el velocista, o él solo esquivaría escurridizo.

—Tú no me amas por lo que soy —la voz del plateado estaba de repente junto a su oído y el cuerpo ajeno, más pequeño, contra el suyo. Un nuevo asalto inesperado. Pietro lo abrazaba, hundiendo la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello—. Es solo… —dudó y rectificó la frase—. Soy quien espanta tus pesadillas. Soy quien te recuerda que ya no son reales —dijo apretando un poco más el abrazo, cuando Logan lo estrechó contra su cuerpo—. Ya no más —continuó hablando, evitando que el otro replicara—. Pero puedes encontrar a alguien más que haga eso.

—¿Por qué querría encontrar a alguien más que lo hiciera? —cuestionó. No dijo sobre ese intento patético del otro por minimizar lo que tenían. Ambos sabían que esto no era sobre pesadillas o necesitarse. Esto era sobre _querer_.

—Porque puedes —replicó. Su voz sonaba como si una sonrisa torciera los labios—. Y tienes mucho tiempo para hallarlo.

No dio tiempo a una réplica. Porque el nuevo asalto fue a sus labios. Un beso profundo, apasionado y rápido. Demasiado rápido, porque así como apareció, se fue.

Logan abrió los ojos, con la ausencia de Pietro, sintiéndose vacío y maldiciendo la velocidad.

No pudo decirle que esto no se trataba de necesitar. Esto no se trataba de otras personas.

—Te amo —masculló al aire. "Muy lento" —pensó desolado.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _tengo la teoría de que QuickSilver se largará con la Hermandad, luego de la nueva película Apocalipsis y como estuve escribiendo mucho fluffy (demasiado para mi negro corazón) casi que necesité llegar a algo de angst._

 _Si creen que hay Ooc o quieren especular sobre la peli, pueden decírmelo en la cajita de comentarios XD_

 _*hablo de un atrapasueños. Es solo que dudo que Logan sepa su nombre. No es como del tipo espiritual._

 ** _Un abrazo, Claudia. Be free, be happy._**


End file.
